Lumin
Tempest from Cryos.]] Lumin The Lightning Provoker is a Plasma Tempest from Cryos. He shares his Type and Class with Char. Revelation Lumin was first seen in the PvP developer diary. His name was mentioned by Michael Arsers, the narrator of the video, as Lumin was killed by Goliath's variant ability, Zeta-watt Beam. Michael could not be heard clearly though, resulting in confusion as to his true name. His name was later confirmed to be Lumin by a developer on the Darkspore forum.thumb|NaNxNaNpx|Lumin in a Squad Deck.|link=http://darksporegame.wikia.com/wiki/Darkspore_Media#Producer_Diary_.233:_PVP. His name was mentioned by Michael Arsers, the narrator of the video, as Lumin was killed by Goliath's variant ability, Zeta-watt Beam. Michael could not be heard clearly though, resulting in confusion as to his true name. His name was later confirmed to be Lumin by a developer on the Darkspore forum.thumb|NaNxNaNpx|Lumin in a Squad Deck.|link=http://darksporegame.wikia.com/wiki/Darkspore_Media#Producer_Diary_.233:_PVP. His name was mentioned by Michael Arsers, the narrator of the video, as Lumin was killed by Goliath's variant ability, Zeta-watt Beam. Michael could not be heard clearly though, resulting in confusion as to his true name. His name was later confirmed to be Lumin by a developer on the Darkspore forum. thumb|NaNxNaNpx|Lumin in a Squad Deck.|link=http://darksporegame.wikia.com/wiki/Darkspore_Media#Producer_Diary_.233:_PVP. His name was mentioned by Michael Arsers, the narrator of the video, as Lumin was killed by Goliath's variant ability, Zeta-watt Beam. Michael could not be heard clearly though, resulting in confusion as to his true name. His name was later confirmed to be Lumin by a developer on the Darkspore forum. Lore Charged with rescuing his fellow Cryosi from the Darkspore, Lumin valiantly threw himself into every mission of mercy, whatever the danger, and whatever the plan. He risked himself to rescue trapped miners, lost expeditions, wounded diplomats, and imperiled larva of the next generation. Lumin Alpha.png|Lumin Alpha Lumin Beta.png|Lumin Beta Lumin Gamma.png|Lumin Gamma Lumin Delta.png|Lumin Delta ''But no matter his heroism, Lumin still lost too many innocents to the horrors of combat, and too many victims to the monstrous deformities that Darkspore mutations produced. And every time, Lumin had no choice but to terminate the genetically-doomed before they could slaughter their fellow Cryosi. By the time Crogenitor Ptyron found him, Lumin had gone mad. Knowing that Lumin's only hope to regain his sanity was to return to saving his people. Ptyron transformed him into a superior entity. Surging with power he'd never dreamt could exist, Lumin became lighting personified, able to command ionic death from his staff, to summon bolts of electrical punishment from the sky, and to electrocute whole squadrons of his enemies as if they were connected by a cable of destruction. Stats Abilities ' Lightning Orb' (Basic Ability - Ranged Attack) Shoots a crackling lightning orb that deals X energy damage at a single target. Enemies struck by an orb will take 10% more damage from energy attacks for the next 3 seconds. The vulnerability effect stacks up to 5 times. Thunderstorm (Unique Ability - AOE Damage) Lumin channels, causing bolts of lightning that each deal X energy damage to descend from the sky and strike random enemies within 20m of him for 5 seconds. Each enemy in range will be struck at least once. Webbed Lightning (Alpha Variant Ability - AOE Stun/Attack) After concentrating for 1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing X energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds. ' Electron Sphere' (Beta Variant Ability - AOE Ranged Attack) Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for X energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing X energy damage to all enemies within 4m. ' Flame Surge' (Gamma Variant Ability - AOE Ranged Attack) Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to 16m wide, dealing X energy damage to each enemy it touches. ' Meteor Strike' (Delta Variant Ability - AOE Stun/Attack) Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within 3m of the impact take X physical damage and are stunned for 3 seconds. Chain Lightning (Squad Ability - Ranged Attack) Sends a horizontal bolt of lightning at the target that deals X energy damage and jumps to 2 random nearby enemies. Each jump deals 25% less damage than the previous one. Charged Field (Innate Passive Ability - Buff) Lumin´s mere presence charges the surrounding atmosphere, increasing the Critical Rating of all nearby allies by 50% of Lumin´s own Critical Rating. : Overdrive : Static lightning overwhelms the area, increasing the bonus to 75% of Lumin´s Critical Rating, as well as granting 25% increased Critical Damage. Trivia * When using his 'Thunderstorm' ability, Lumin performs the same animation of Spore's Tribal Phase's chieftains when they're using the "Refreshing Storm" ability. This was, however, changed for some reason. * Lumin's earliest design had Sage's mouth and more of a blue color to his skin. * Lumin's name is possibly derived from the word "Illuminate"; meaning, "To shine light on somebody or something: to make somebody or something visible or bright with light, or be lit up." This is a reference to his Electroplasma abilities and his appearance. * Lumin's name could also be referencing a kind of measurement unit, called a "Lumen", which is used to measure the total "amount" of visible light emitted by a source. This could also be a reference to his abilities and appearance. * Lumin bears a strong resemblance to the Lavaquins from the game, "Ty the Tamanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan". Interestingly, both Darkspore and this game are Electronic Arts games. This may be what inspired his design. *Lumin has a crack running down his face. This could be mirroring his insanity, showing that his mind was divided, split, or broken. *Unusually, Lumin's concept art depicted him as gray, with yellow glowing effects, but in the game itself, he is crimson with orange glowing effects. His concept art is closer in color to his beta variant. This, however could be a lighting issue. *Lumin, just as most heroes, is depicted in his concept art with his Cashout weapon, the Electro Trident. *Lumin seems to be capable of speaking English, similar to HELIX or The Corruptor. ("Lumin!","Thiagrum!","SuMee" and "Hyey!" are some of Lumin's responses when he uses his abilities.) *Lumin was the 18th hero to be officially revealed. *Lumin's last form seems smooth and slick, unlike most plasma heroes. *According to the phrase "imperiled larva of the next generation" from Lumin's lore, it would seem that his species has metamorphic stages of development, like earth insects, or at least a larval stage. Thus, if his people are that much like insects, then Lumin's skin could probably not be skin at all, but rather an exoskeleton. And If that is so, then the 'lava' under his 'skin' might actually be something akin to blood. Category:Heroes Category:Plasma Category:Tempests Category:Cryos Category:Characters & Classes